


Apples and Orphans

by Mockingjay468



Series: The Paths We Tread [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Beta'd, Child Abandonment, Fëanorian Week 2021, Impromptu adoption, M/M, Orphans, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjay468/pseuds/Mockingjay468
Summary: “Did you find our problem?” Fingon asks, sitting up at the sound of Maedhros’ approach.“Yes. He is…coming, I believe.” Maedhros looks over at the tree thoughtfully.Fingon takes Maedhros somewhere nice for the anniversary of their wedding.It should be remembered that Maedhros has the Fëanorian gene of impromptu adoptions.
Relationships: Ereinion Gil-galad & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: The Paths We Tread [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125998
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Apples and Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is day one of Fëanorian Week. For Maedhros, I am using the prompt beauty in possibly the most vague way one can.
> 
> Also, a note on the rest of the series - I made the decision that I would end Time and Music on that last chapter I published as everything else I wanted to write for it would be covered in a later instalment of this series, so sorry for the anticlimactic end, just as I was rereading it I thought that hey...this is quite a nice place to stop ‘cause they’re all happy.
> 
> For another thing, school has just restarted which is a lot of work and exhausting so my update schedule will definitely be far slower than when I was working from home.
> 
> Thank you to [oliviacat3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacat3/pseuds/oliviacat3) for beta'ing.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!

| Beauty |

“You’re horrible!” Maedhros calls, laughing through his breathlessness as Fingon continues to pull him forward. “Just tell me where we’re going!”

“ _That_ would ruin the surprise!”

“I don’t _like_ surprises Finno,” Maedhros reminds his husband but the smile on his face and the light tone clearly shows that he doesn’t particularly mind in this case. “Tell me!”

“No need.”

Fingon pulls him to a stop, brushing away a curtain of ivy. Maedhros stops short.

There is a small opening in the rocky wall that Fingon has been dragging him along and inside is the most amazing hidden wonderland. Directly beneath the craggy stone walls lined with moss and vines is the most blue lake surrounded by the most luscious green grass with rugs of flowers. Lily pads float lazily across the surface of the water, occasionally getting tangled in the hanging branches of the weeping willows, and in the very middle of the grass lies a white blanket and a wicker picnic basket.

Fingon grins at him. “It’s amazing, isn’t it? I found it when I got split off from the patrol on the way to Himring last winter and I couldn’t not bring you here. It’s our anniversary and I thought we should spend it somewhere nice.”

Maedhros is speechless for a moment before he takes a step forward and reaches down to kiss Fingon firmly on the mouth.

“So you like it?” Fingon asks, pulling away a tad breathlessly.

“Of course. But I’m-” There is a rustling to his left and he looks over sharply, seeing nothing but the swaying of leaves in the faint breeze that whistles its way into the cove. “What was that?”

Fingon follows his gaze, looking slightly wary. After a moment, he shrugs. “It was probably just a pigeon. What were you saying?”

Maedhros is a little less willing to just let it go but he wants Fingon to be happy, so he does. “I’m hungry – all this waiting for a surprise is very tiring you know.”

Fingon laughs as they make their way to the rug.

“I hope you won’t be too tired. I have plans for today!”

Fingon’s ecstasy is contagious and Maedhros finds himself feeling far lighter than he has for a very long time. He loves that Fingon can do this to him – can make him feel as if the world is kind.

“What sort of plans?”

Fingon’s smile grows as he settles himself in Maedhros’ lap, his hand teasing at the edge of his tunic. “I don’t know. Maybe-”

Maedhros laughs, cutting him off. “Food first. I’m _hungry_!”

Fingon pouts, tucking himself further into Maedhros’ chest. “Spoilsport.”

“ _You’re_ the one who took us running halfway across the country. This is _your_ fault.”

Maedhros can feel Fingon’s eyeroll across their bond as he reaches for the basket. “I’m the one with sandwiches. Maybe you should think about who you’re insulting.”

“I’m sorry.” Maedhros presses a kiss to the top of his head. “You are benevolent in all things, my dear prince. I could never bring myself to slight you and your gloriousness.”

“Yeah, yeah, you only love me for my food.”

“And your body. You can’t forget that – you’re very pretty.”

“I am distraught Mae, I – wait, I _definitely_ packed more food than this.”

Maedhros, who has had his eyes on one of the lazily drifting lilies looks down at Fingon’s displeasure. The picnic basket is empty, bar a single, brown-paper wrapped sandwich and a slightly bruised apple.

“I definitely-” Fingon untangles himself from Maedhros. “I swear I packed food this morning. I got up really early and the basket was bloody heavy when I dragged it here.”

There is another rustling from the same tree as before.

“I believe you Finno.” Maedhros gets to his feet. “I think I can find the source of our problem.” He gives his husband what he hopes is a comforting smile before stalking over to the rustling tree. It is old and gnarly and bent-over so Maedhros can climb it with relative ease even with only one hand.

The boy is not hiding very well but Maedhros pretends not to see him until he is settled on one of the branches and even then, he keeps his eyes firmly averted.

“It’s not polite to steal other people’s food,” He says.

“It was just left there and I was hungry.” The boy’s voice is high and scratchy as if it hasn’t been used in a long time. “You shouldn’t leave food alone if you don’t want someone to take it.”

Maedhros nods in acquiescence of this very fine point. “I don’t think my husband thought anyone was here. But as you didn’t know that, I suppose we must conclude that the incident was nobodies fault. Did you enjoy the food?”

There is a moment of silence. “I had an apple. The rest is in my hole.”

“Do you think we could share the rest between us?”

“No. I took it fair and square and I need it.”

“OK.” They sit there for a little bit longer. Maedhros can see Fingon through the foliage collapse back onto the picnic rug and start to make pictures with his hands above his head. “You could eat it with us. You must be a little be lonely here by yourself.”

The boy doesn’t answer. It reminds Maedhros of Tyelkormo when he was little and would hide in the garden because he didn’t like his writing classes.

“I’m Maedhros. And that’s my husband Fingon.”

“Maedhros?”

Maedhros hums in agreement. The boy shuffles out of his hiding place to sit beside him.

“I think my mother mentioned you once.”

“Where is she?” Maedhros asks, already knowing the answer.

The boy shrugs. “She left me here. Said that she would be back but she hasn’t returned. It’s been quite a while now.”

“So you’re waiting for her?”

“Yes. She’s going to come back.”

“What if she isn’t?”

“But she is.”

“She might not be able to.”

“What do you mean?”

“She might have been killed.” Maedhros does not say the just as likely possibility that she has abandoned him here. “It’s a dangerous world.”

“Nana’s strong though. She won’t have died.”

Maedhros doesn’t argue with this logic. “We would very much appreciate it if you would give us just a little bit of food. We’re really rather hungry and one sandwich isn’t quite enough to go between us.”

“You have an apple as well.”

“True. But that’s still not a lot and it’s quite a way to our home.”

“OK. But only a little bit.”

Before Maedhros can say another word, the boy has stood and scrambled down the tree. Far more slowly and with a great deal more pain, Maedhros follows. He looks around as he reaches the bottom but no small boy is in sight.

He sighs.

“Did you find our problem?” Fingon asks, sitting up at the sound of Maedhros’ approach.

“Yes. He is…coming, I believe.” Maedhros looks over at the tree thoughtfully.

“He?”

“Oh yes,” Maedhros gives his husband a distracted smile as he makes his decision. “I think we’re going to have to adopt him.”

“We’re going to _have_ to? Maedhros? _Maedhros_?”


End file.
